jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Mett Habble
Artikelprüfung (abgeschlossen) Ich schlage diesen Artikel zur Prüfung vor und bitte alle Autoren der Jedipedia, sich an dieser Stelle konstruktiv zu meinem Artikel zu äußern. Corran (Diskussion) 12:24, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Kritik von Hjhunter (Diskussion) 09:14, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) *Kommentar: Leute, schaut euch bitte diesen Artikel an und mal abgesehen von kleineren Fehlern, ist das genau so ein Artikel, wie ich ihn mir von Autoren der Jedipedia vorstellen. Ich erkenne eine Sorgfalt gegenüber den Informationen und eine richtig gute Aufarbeitung! So, und nicht anderes, sollten neue Artikel hier in der Jedipedia aussehen!! *Problem: Mir sind lediglich ein paar kleinere Satzbaufehler aufgefallen. Lies da nochmal genau drüber Corran, da sind noch ein paar von diesen drin (Wort fehlt, Satz passt nicht zusammen, Wort doppelt etc.) **Antwort: Alles, was mir aufgefallen ist, erledigt. Corran (Diskussion) 19:52, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) *Problem:(optional) Ist eine etwas genauere Gliederung möglich? Die Abschnitte unter den Übersechriften sind zwar noch nicht zu lang, stoßen aber für mein Empfinden an die Grenzen. Vielleicht wäre es möglich dort noch eine drite Ebene zu machen und die Abschnitte zu unterteilen. Wenn das Sinn ergibt, selbstverständlich... **Antwort: Der erste Abschnitt lässt sich nicht aufteilen, allerdings habe ich den zweiten in drei Unterabschnitte gegliedert. Die jetzige Aufteilung erscheint mir als die bestmöglichste Methode, daher hoffe ich, das passt auch dir so. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:52, 14. Okt. 2013 (UTC) **:Kommentar: Jo, das ist gut so! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:13, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) *Problem: Eine Kleinigkeit ist mir noch aufgefallen: „..., weshalb er sich nach der Eroberung Naboos durch die Konföderation den Widerstandskämpfern anschloss und auch weiterhin für seine Heimat kämpfte.“ Ich bin der Meinung, dass dieser Nebensatz weg kann, da er eine inhaltliche Wiederholung des ersten Abschnitts ist. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 10:13, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) **Stimmt. Erledigt. Corran (Diskussion) 12:24, 19. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Lesenswert-Wahl (Nov. 2013) - bestanden Kommentar: Ich erachte diesen Artikel als lesenswert und bitte alle Nutzer der JP, sich konstruktiv in der Begutachtungsphase zu diesem Artikel zu äußern und dann abzustimmen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:05, 5. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Begutachtung (Phase 1) Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet. Es darf abgestimmt werden. Corran (Diskussion) 13:29, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Abstimmung (Phase 2) * Ich erachte diesen Artikel für lesenswert, enthalte mich als Autor jedoch der Wahl zur Auszeichnung. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:29, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Skyguy (Commkanal) 15:46, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Solorion link=Benutzer Diskussion:Solorion Darsai 16:26, 19. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Sieht gut aus. ''--'' Dunkler Lord der Sith, Darth Dreist (Dunkle Frequenz) 12:54, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) * Warum "nur" lwa? Hjhunter (Diskussion) 13:23, 21. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Der Artikel hat die Wahl zum lesenswerten Artikel mit 11 Pro-Punkten und 4 Neutral-Punkten bestanden. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:45, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Exzellent-Wahl Dezember 2013 - Dezember 2013 (bestanden) Kommentar: Dieser Artikel wurde erst kürzlich zum lesenswerten Artikel gewählt, und da Hunterle äußerte, dass dieser Artikel auch exzellent sein könne, erlaube ich mir einfach mal, ihn aufzustellen. Ich jedenfalls halte ihn für würdig, diese Auszeichnung zu tragen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:47, 5. Dez. 2013 (UTC) *Kritik von *Problem: **Antwort: Die Begutachtungsphase ist hiermit beendet, es darf abgestimmt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:37, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Enthaltung, da Autor. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:37, 29. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Grüße, Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'''Artikel) 13:56, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Hjhunter (Diskussion) 18:42, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * 65px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:08, 30. Dez. 2013 (UTC) * Robonino (Komlink) 12:51, 31. Dez. 2013 (UTC) '''Mit vier Fürstimmen und keiner Gegenstimme wird Mett Habble als exzellenter Artikel ausgezeichnet. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 18:50, 6. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Very disappointing missing info It's very bad that this article was initially nominated for FA status after the "Rogues Gallery" feature in Star Wars Insider 145 retconned him as one of the random Naboo guards killed in the destruction of Padme's diplomatic barge from the beginning of AotC, image can be found here for reference. Please either update this article accordingly, or otherwise mark it for review to be stripped of status if nothing's done. Hanzo Hasashi (Diskussion) 16:58, 6. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Our status of an excellent article is based on german sources only. We very much like additional information from sources that are not in our mother tongue, but it is not a requirement to get a excellent status. So it'd have been nice to have those information in the article but it is not a disappointment, that it is not so. If you like to add the information, feel free to do it (in german ofc). Greetings Hjhunter (Diskussion) 08:20, 7. Aug. 2015 (UTC)